toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Trapdoor
Trapdoor is the level five Trap gag. It succeeds the Quicksand but precedes the TNT. General The Trapdoor can be obtained once a toon earns a total of 2,000 Trap skill points. A toon can move up to the next level gag, the TNT, after earning a total of 6,000 Trap skill points. When first obtained, the Trapdoor does a maximum damage of "60" to one cog. When fully maximized, it can deal a maximum damage of "70". If grown on a tree and is organic, the Trapdoor will increase in damage by six or seven, depending on the maximum damage of its current power. It is capable of defeating level six cogs or level seven cogs if organic. A toon can carry a maximum of three Trapdoors when first obtained. After obtaining the TNT gag, a toon can carry a maximum of five Trapdoors. Skill points To determine the next increase in damage for the Trapdoor, take the number of skill points required to obtain the next gag and divide it by one more than the number of increase (the maximum damage + 1 - the original damage). You should therefore get an estimate. The Trapdoor equation: \frac{6000-2000}{71-60}=\frac{4000}{11}=363.6 For every 364 skill points, the Trapdoor's damage increases. Animation #The toon will pull out a trigger box. #The toon activates the switch and a Trapdoor appears in front of the targeted cog, making a distinctive noise. #When the cog with the Trapdoor is successfully lured by a Lure gag, the cog will look below to see the Trapdoor, and the Trapdoor's door will vanish, leaving a hole. #The cog will fall in the hole as the Trapdoor slowly disappears. #The cog falls down from the top of the screen, falling on its belly. #The cog will slowly get up and will either return back to normal or be destroyed. Trapdoor animation 01.jpg|The toon activates a switch, causing a Trapdoor to appear on the ground. Trapdoor animation 02.jpg|The cog notices the Trapdoor and falls through it. Trapdoor animation 03.jpg|The cog is looped to the top and falls down to the ground. Trading card Trivia *The animation is similar to the Quicksand's animation, only differing the type of gag and the cog's falling animation. *Unlike other SOS toons from the Vice President that damage cogs or heal toons, the Trap SOS toons use this level five gag, as oppose the level six TNT. *The Trapdoor is the strongest level five gag that damages cogs. *Unlike all other level five gags, a toon can only carry a maximum of five Trapdoors, which also goes for the other trap gags. *If the Trapdoor's hinges are on the right, any Lure gag will work in the same round of the deployment. Likewise, if the hinges are on the left, any Lure gag will miss in the same round. *Along with Quicksand, Trapdoor is also one of the gag trading cards to feature a doodle on it. **Coincidentally, both are trap gags. *Strangely, when a cog falls from the Trapdoor, it comes back from the sky, unlike the trading card where the wind-up toy cogs fall into a bin. *Downsizers are weak to this gag because they always fall for something that goes down. In other languages Category:Gags Category:Trap gags Category:Level 5 gags Category:Affects one cog Category:Perfect accuracy gags Category:Overpowering gags